


Не судьба

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Повернувшись к общему столу, Уилл заметил кофе, который всегда приносил ему Коннор, если заканчивал раньше мужчины. Взяв в руку ещё горячий стаканчик, он слегка улыбнулся, будто шестым чувством ощутив, как необходимо догнать Коннора и увидеть в его глазах, что всё хорошо.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 5





	Не судьба

Вбегая в ординаторскую, Коннор с силой захлопнул за собой дверь, прекрасно зная, что следом за ним спешил Уилл. Ему катастрофически хотелось побыть одному, да просто поскорее покинуть больницу, оказавшись в тихом доме.

Роудс давно усвоил, что нельзя делать поспешных выводов, в особенности, если они несут двусмысленный характер. Так случилось и сейчас, когда Коннор неожиданно застал в пустой палате Уилла с Натали, причём Мэннинг была в его объятиях. Конечно, он не исключал дружеского жеста, но неуверенность в себе, которой никогда не было, если дело касалось работы, давала о себе знать в личной жизни.

Зайдя за Коннором в комнату, Уилл опёрся спиной на дверь, тем самым отрезав путь отхода, пристально наблюдая за тем, как мужчина закидывал вещи в рюкзак. Глупо было полагать, что Коннору удастся спрятаться от Уилла.

— Коннор, почему ты никогда не дослушиваешь меня до конца? — Холстед знал, что на этот вопрос не услышит ответа, но всё равно его озвучил.

— Я устал, — коротко отрезал Роудс, закинув рюкзак на плечо, подойдя вплотную к Уиллу, — отойди.

— Пока не поговорим, ты никуда не пойдёшь, — непреклонно отозвался Холстед, лишь сильнее навалившись на дверь, скрестив руки на груди, даже чуть склонившись, всё равно оказываясь выше Роудса. И Уилл всегда побеждал, оказываясь ещё и сильнее мужчины.

Ни слова не сказав, Коннор попытался сдвинуть Уилла в сторону, что заведомо было безрезультатно — Холстед не сдвинулся с места.

— У Натали скончался пациент, ему было всего пять лет. Она боролась несколько дней, — выдохнул Уилл, резко схватив Коннора за руку, не дав ему дотянуться до двери, когда тот дёрнулся вперёд, — я её поддержал и объяснил, что это не её вина, но ты и сам знаешь, как доктора винят себя.

— Я всё понял, — не смотря на Уилла, по слогам произнёс мужчина, неумело пряча обиду, так чётко прозвучавшую в его словах, — теперь я могу отправиться домой?

— Ты всё не так понял, раз сбегаешь, хотя домой мы всегда возвращаемся вместе, — в голосе Холстеда слышалось нескрываемое огорчение, однако, он не стал задерживать Роудса, сделав шаг в сторону. Хоть Уилл и был в курсе, каким был ревнивым Коннор, но не собирался извиняться за то, в чём он его неоправданно подозревал.

Не медля, Коннор сразу покинул ординаторскую, зная, что ведёт себя по-идиотски, что просто настоящий собственник. Он никак не мог свыкнутся с реальностью, что Уилл и Натали были друзьями, а их отношения давно угасли.

Глядя в спину Роудсу, Холстед тяжело вздохнул. Он уже понял, что зря легко отпустил его, так и не разубедив.

Повернувшись к общему столу, Уилл заметил кофе, который всегда приносил ему Коннор, если заканчивал раньше мужчины. Взяв в руку ещё горячий стаканчик, он слегка улыбнулся, будто шестым чувством ощутив, как необходимо догнать Коннора и увидеть в его глазах, что всё хорошо. Уилл должен был первым прекратить глупую и несуразную обиду Коннора. В такие моменты он всегда оказывался мудрее.

Схватив куртку, Уилл побежал на улицу, зная, что Коннор ещё не успел уехать. Несколько раз поскользнувшись, он смог облегчённо выдохнуть только, когда заметил Роудса, собирающегося сесть за руль.

— Коннор! Подожди, — крикнул Холстед, оказавшись на парковке, замахав рукой, — пожалуйста…

Вернув ключи от машины в карман, Коннор пошёл навстречу Уиллу, сразу же оказываясь в тёплых объятиях, о которых он мечтал всю смену, даже сейчас успев пожалеть, что непонятная гордость перевесила, заставив его уйти без Уилла.

— Давай скажем всем, что мы встречаемся, чтобы ты больше не ревновал меня к Натали, раз она будет в курсе наших отношений, — сразу выпалил Уилл, а затем услышал бешеный рёв машины, несущейся на огромной скорости.

Секунда, и раздался хлопок от столкновения двух машин. Уилл непроизвольно прижал Коннора ближе к себе, даже чересчур сильно. Оба замерли на месте, смотря на моментально вспыхнувший пожар.

— Чёрт, — прошептал Роудс, наблюдая, как его машина превратилась в груду металлолома, а ведь он меньше минуты назад собирался сесть в неё. А главное, что Коннор не успел бы отъехать.

— Ты мог погибнуть, — не своим голосом проговорил Холстед, отходя на безопасное расстояние, крепко удерживая Роудса за локоть, осознав, что всё изменилось благодаря кофейному стаканчику, из-за которого Уилл почувствовал, как необходимо догнать Коннора.

— И тебе не пришлось бы делать публичное признание наших отношений, — тихо усмехнулся Коннор, хоть и продолжал находиться в пограничном состоянии, не веря в то, что произошло на его глазах.

— Идиот, — хмуро проворчал Уилл, а затем, наплевав на то, что они были не одни, что медицинский персонал вышел поглазеть на происшествие, напористо поцеловал Коннора так, будто делал это в первый раз.

И Коннор не сопротивлялся, податливо открываясь перед Уиллом, понимая, каким был дураком, обижаясь на пустом месте, не думая, что вмиг всё могло закончиться.

— Поздравляю, — усмехнулась Эйприл, когда мужчины отвлеклись друг от друга.

— Это же твоя машина, Коннор? — Удивлённо спросил Итан, когда пожарные закончили тушить источник возгорания, и можно было увидеть еле понятные остатки.

— Всё в порядке, — закивал Роудс, переводя дыхание, то и дело бросая взгляд на невозмутимого Холстеда.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — на всякий случай уточнил Уилл, хотя лишний раз хотел намекнуть на свою значимость перед всеми, — только переоденусь.

Когда Холстед быстро зашёл в больницу, Мэгги заинтересованно осмотрела Роудса с головы до пят, чуть ли не просверлив в нём дырку.

— Ну, что? — По-доброму улыбнулся Коннор, одёрнув куртку, зная, что успеет поворчать на Уилла, что тот оставил его в такой-то момент.

— Разве удобно будет Холстеду ехать в другой конец города? — Предположила женщина, кивнув на Итана, — вам будет вместе по пути.

— Сдаюсь-сдаюсь, — неловко засмеялся Коннор, подняв руки вверх, успев уловив хитрый взгляд Мэгги, которая точно специально подтолкнула его к откровению, — мы вместе живём, всё. Больше ни слова не скажу.

Как только Коннор оказался в машине Уилла, то сразу устало откинул голову на сидение, прикрыв глаза. Казалось, что все силы покинули его, и он реально понял, как сегодня обыграл смерть.

— Ты как, милый? — Обеспокоенно опустив руку на ладонь Коннора, негромко спросил Уилл.

— Прости меня, — после минутного молчания, хрипло прошептал Коннор, упираясь лбом в плечо Холстеда, — я не должен был срываться на тебя из-за того, что ты решил поддержать Натали.

— Эй, всё нормально, — сразу отмахнулся Уилл, нежно проводя рукой по волосам мужчины, невесомо касаясь губами его виска, — я рядом, Коннор, и всё обошлось.

— Да, — слабо кивнул Коннор, а затем опустил голову на колени Уилла, шумно выдыхая, — можно…

— Конечно, как тебе будет удобно, — заботливо гладя по голове Коннора, Холстед смотрел на опустевшую ночную улицу, чувствуя себя счастливым, что через каких-то полчаса он окажется дома вместе с любимым человеком, что они вместе перекусят вчерашней жареной курицей с овощами, которая подгорела, когда они забыли о ней, занимаясь любовью, что они безмятежно уснут в объятиях, зная, что они есть друг у друга.

— Я люблю тебя, Уилл, — подняв голову, выпрямившись, шёпотом произнёс Коннор.

— И я люблю тебя, Коннор, — искренне улыбнулся Уилл, тронувшись с места, в течение всей дороги на светофорах поглядывая за сонным мужчиной, которого точно придётся вести в дом, крепко поддерживая за талию. И Уиллу это нравилось.


End file.
